Mangos and Tomatos
by Ravens And Raccoons
Summary: This is a story about two of our insane character, whom have their own background and story, meeting what the world consider's a 'good book'  Warning: Written by antis


**Authors Note: Okay so the beginning of this will make no sense and most of you will be thinking why this is in the twilight section but just read it out, the twilight crap will arrive for your enjoyment. That being said, this is written by two writers, the introduction (this chapter) was fought over and a bloody battle of rock paper siccors was formed and the one who came out victorious was Me, The Raven, so here you are.**

**(Warning: We're both anti of the books and I'm probably the meaner of the two)**

* * *

><p>There's a point were the fine line between fiction and reality are crossed and you lose a sense of where you are, at this point your understand of your is changed and you either go completely insane or your killed before you get a chance. Whether that made any sense or not makes no difference in this story, though here's a question for you just ponder over, if have you ever read a book- it doesn't even have to be a well written book- and just lose yourself within the words, you can say that's what this story is about, or something along the lines. At the moment Icy, who is dubbed as the mentally insane empath and is that character that really shows no emotions and is usually referred to either as a Goth or a demon. Yeah that's Icy and then there's her friend Natalie, she's the overly excited half breed vampire and is the type to be scared off by her own shadow. This story will start off as cliché as possible…. At midnight.<p>

Icy felt like the living dead, threes day in a row where sleeps refuses to come will do this to, it wasn't abnormal for her but it was a huge inconvience for her health which was withering as time went on. The longest she's went was almost two weeks, this was a strange side affect that is left almost like a scar from being trapped by Richard- a born vampire- for a period of about three months. Being an empath, which can survive slightly more things than humans, helps her from completely going insane from lack of sleep.

Anyways, she sat in her dark bedroom, her bony frame pushed against the wall, the teen was barely 5ft, her bones were jutting out slightly, and her skin being such a pasty white color it made you think that if she'd lift her shirt up you'd be able to see an outline of her internal organs. She had long stringy, oily, black hair that fell in front of her face, small brown freckles that dotted over her cheeks and nose. Her eyes, small and a dull gray color, had dark bruises on her bottom lid, she wore old looking light colored blue jeans with a large hole over the right knee, a white shirt underneath a light blue and white button up shirt that was done up to the highest button.

In her lap was a book titled _the path to positive thinking_, just hoping that it will be enough to put her into a slumber that she desperately needed. She sighed lightly closing the book and letting it slide off her lap as she went to stand up, feeling the tingle of blood rushing back into her legs and then begun making her way out of her room and headed for the kitchen. Elisha- a half African American witch that had been brain washed by Richard at one point- was at the oven creating one of her midnight potions and once getting sight of the creepy empath a grin stretched across her face. "What?" She said gleefully "Can't sleep?"

Icy ignored her going straight to the refrigerator and stepping on the stool, opening the freezer and sticking her head in it's cool depths letting out a relieved sigh and pressing her cheek to the ice shavings on the wall.

"Damn Miss it isn't even that hot" The lightly tanned witch commented while she jumped back a bit as the pot begun to boil.

"This is because your use to being a hot head while I've reached a higher power of thinking that is calmness" The raven said dryly stretching on her toes, trying to get her entire upper body into the freezer.

"Higher think, yeah that's what that is" The witch murmured going back to her working trying to diligently work to get it done in 15 minutes.

Then the phone rang

The empath ignored it

Then the phone rang again

The empath felt a large spike of annoyance from Elisha

It rang again

The teen witch slammed her spoon down on the counter, her irritation growing more and making Icy shift slightly but other wise she was a still as stone standing on the stool her head in the freezer. "Icy!" Elisha hissed out, the raven made a noise of acknowledgement " I'm not moving away from this pot so you might as well pick it up, knowing the people you do there's a chance they'll just come to the house and mess with you in person."

With that, wordlessly Icy pulled herself out of her cool sancuewary , throwing a glare in the witch's direction before picking up the cool plastic phone off the dusty receiver and placed it onto her ear. "Talk" her sounded more tired than the harsh detached tone she usually had.

"Icy!" A loud feminine voice squealed from the other line "I haven't talked to you in like years!"

Cringing at her friend's volume and blantin enthusiasm. "We go to the same school, I assumed you've had your fill of me" she stuttered a breath leaning against the wall and covering her hand over her eyes and whispered "It's midnight, why didn't you think that I was asleep?"

"Because your you" The brunette said cheerfully "Aw little Icy sounds so down! Well that's unusual, what wrong?"

"I haven't slept in three days" The raven said indifferently, still her hand covering her eyes and ignoring the concerned once over that Elisha was giving her from the counter. "Same old, same old."

"Oh I have just the thing!" Icy flinched at the shriek and made a small growling sound at the back of her throat. "Sorry… But I got just the thing to help you sleep!"

"If you begin singing, I swear on whatever religion under the sun that I'll shoot myself" She murmured into the phone.

"No! Jez Stay there I'll be there in a few minutes" The half-breed hung up.

Icy glared at the phone for a moment, her gray eyes narrowed but other wise unreadable, and slowly put the phone back in it's home and pulling her hand back to her side.

"Who's coming?" Elisha said casually grabbing some spicy from the cabinet beside her, a content and calm aura surrounding her.

"Natalie" The empath murmured nonchalant as she looked over her nails.

Her calm aura suddenly broke and her eyes widen "Oh hell to the naw!" She cried out horrified and making the empathic itlainia girl wince when her emotions touched her and she slammed her spoon onto the counter "Last time she came and begun messing with me things!"

"I'm sure she's sorry" Icy offered though her voice fathered slightly.

"My skin was green for a month!" She whaled

"The neighborhood kids still call you the wicked witch of the west" The empath rubbed the back of her head, her eyebrows scrunching up slightly in contemned.

Then the door bell rung.

"If she comes and messes up a potio then I'm making sure you turn into a frog" The witch threatened angrily as the bony girl was heading for the door.

She stopped at the doorway, her position stiff and firm as a statue, not like a military stance which was ready to take orders but more like a stone that was waiting to be worshipped by its people, and without turning said "You've never been very frightening LiLi"

Ignoring the halfhearted cries of 'don't call me that' and went to open the door as wide as it went, letting it go and letting it swing by itself and suddenly felt arms full of a Natalie as she bounced forward and forcefully took a bear hug from the empath. It was shocking how they contrasted, Natalie with her light brown hair and slightly tanned skin with bright brown brown eyes, she looked nothing how you'd expect a indirect child of a vampire would look. With how bright she was, she looked of much better healther than her now annoyed friend desperately trying to escape Natalie's arms but in an effort to further annoy her, she tighten her grip using that vampire strength that she has.

"Please unhand me" Icy said though lacking in emotion as usual there was a bit of a hint of restiment in her voice.

"But I love you!" She giggled now, rocking the both of them back and forth, though she wasn't much taller than Icy, she was stronger, well most people were stronger than her, empaths weren't known for muscles.

"I'll make you fall in love with a tree."She threatened forcing at least some dislike to be heard in her voice.

" B-but" She stammered her eyes growing wide "I love you!"

"God kill me" Icy said finally freeing herself from the grip "Now what did you bring that will granitite to put me to sleep, I truly need this device"

"I forget how much you talk Icy." Natalie snorted turning and heading for the kitchen, "I'm telling you it's perfect! You'll pass out in an hour tops!" She bounced on her feet lightly as she walked away.

Icy shook her head, closing and locking the dead bolt on the door, a precaution that isn't really useful with the monsters she deals with but rules out the annoyance of really being robbed, and headed for the kitchen. Though she winced when she felt Elisha's sudden distraught through the walls. "Oh hell no! Get the hell out of here you leech! Dammit Icy!" She cried out covering her pot with her body dispite the smoking that was rising from it.

"Aw it was one time and I swore I was sorry!" Nat whined putting on her sad puppy-dog face that only worked on Chris her werewolf boyfriend.

The witch frowned looking between the two with narrowed eyes, with the look of a suspicious madman and then straighten her position with a new air of sinister planning. "You know I just gonna let you do what you want" She grinned, a evil look in her eyes "Without me here to take the blunt of the back fire" With that said she turned on her toes and stalked out of the kitchen.

Unfortunately that silence that was left in the departure of the witch Didn't last very long once Nat giggled and pulled out a thick looking black book from a bag that hung off her shoulder.

"Yes I think a bible will put me to sleep rather quickly, good job" Icy praised her friend, tilting her head slightly, her eyes trained on the book.

"No it's not a bible" She laughed shaking her head "Though that is plan B but I forgot the cover to this thing" She grinned brightly turning the book to it's side revealing the title in clear silver print '_Twilight' _and she reponsed to the dry look that the empath had given her. "This is like gonna be awesome! You'll neither bang you had on the wall till unconiences or you'll fall asleep during the romance scenes"

"Just shoot me while we're at it" She murmured miserably now sitting just next to the boiling pot of contents that she would never be able to pronounce.

"Oh come on now this will be- " Just as she took a step forward she tripped over the wooden spoon that must have fallen in Elisha's leave and the book went falling straight into the pot….

"Shit" The both said in unisom trying to quickly move out of the way but the kitchen was then consumed by smoke.

* * *

><p>The cold wet moss pressed into the side of Icy's face and she slowly blinked frowning feeling that the entire ground beneath her was mosit and slowly get to her hands and knees seeing Natalie sprawled out on her back, flat on the ground, as if she had fallen from somewhere. "What the hell?" She said her eyes narrowed with confusion now and turned in a circle trying to find anything that will indacate their whereabouts and then her eyes caught on a sign just in front of them.<p>

"No way"

The wooden, moss covered sign clearly read out

_**Welcome to Forks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Raven to Raccoon: I left some description of Natalie because I wasn't sure how much she changed but other than that I hope it was well. I wasn't sure what part of the book we 'fell' into so you can decide. <strong>

**Author's note to people: Well the gist of it is pretty much our characters- whom have their own background and stories behind them- is taking a little trip in the twilight books. This will be amusing to say the least. **


End file.
